Nous sommes M
by DecemberSparrow
Summary: L'histoire de Matt depuis la fin de L jusqu'à celle de M. Et qui dit Matt dit Mello. Qui dit Mello dit Near. Je sais, le résumé est aussi nul que le titre. Mais c'est ma 1ère fanfic, du coup les persos risquent d'être un peu OCC. Rated T par précaution, je ne sais pas comment va se passer l'histoire. Peut-être un peu de MxM et/ou de NxM. (Pause)
1. Mail

Coucou vous! Bon, on va commencer par le légal: Dn et ses persos sublimes ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce manga est l'oeuvre de et

Cette histoire sera POV Matt. Parce que l'on ne sait quasiment rien de lui, de ses motivations. Je me sens donc plus à l'aise pour écrire avec ce personnage. Mais je pense qu'il aurait mérité d'être plus développé. Tout comme ce qui s'est passé pendant les 5 ans de trou et ce qui s'est passé pour Mello après l'explosion. J'ai aussi choisi Matt parce qu'en tant qu'ami de Mello, il est le mieux placé pour observer le duel des héritiers de L.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

><p><strong>Mello est à Los Angeles N.<strong>

Digne de Near. Il mérite son titre de génie rien que pour être capable de foutre ma vie en l'air avec autant de concision. En cinq mots, il redonnait une existence à cette ombre de notre passé. Cinq lettres qui n'avaient plus été prononcées depuis son départ, il y a cinq ans. Cinq ans que nous savions que rien ne pouvait être plus présent qu'un absent.

_Je bousillais des monstres alors qu'il décidait de quitter la Wammy House. J'étudiais sciences et littérature lorsqu'il prenait vidait notre armoire pour remplir sa valise. Je courrais vers notre chambre qui désormais serait uniquement la mienne pendant qu'il franchissait le portail._

_Avant même de lire la lettre, j'avais compris. Son chapelet n'était plus là. Moi, je ne serai jamais parti sans mes goggles. Le seul souvenir d'avant dans un endroit où même notre prénom nous était enlevé._

De lui, il me reste une photo, la seule qui n'est pas flambée sous mon briquet. La lettre aussi était partie en fumée. De toute façon, elle est gravée dans ma tête en traits de feu.

_Encre noire. Alphabet russe. Écriture élégante. Pas un tremblement, une hésitation._

**Matt**

**Je pars comme un voleur. Les adieux, ce n'est pas mon truc. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu aurais voulu me retenir et tu n'aurais pas réussi. Alors, tu m'aurais accompagné. Comme tu m'as accompagné dans toutes mes conneries. Mais là, je te laisse pour la plus grosse. Je te laisse ma place.**

**Ne m'en veux pas.**

** Mihael Keehl**

** PS: Ne cherche pas tes 20 livres.**

Ni pardon ni explication. Oui, tu n'as jamais eu de temps à perdre pour l'inutile. Tant pis pour ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à te suivre, ils restaient sur la route.

Même après tout ce temps, je ne sais pas ce qui m'emmerde le plus.

Ton orgueil qui passait toujours en premier. Et qui ne t'a jamais fait douté. Même lorsque tu étais mort de trouille. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? 15 ans putain, tu n'avais même pas 15 ans. Et tu t'apprêtais à quitter la seule maison que tu es connu. Je ne sais même pas si tu avais un plan.

Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite et pourtant elle était là, derrière l'impératif et ta morgue. Peur que je te détestes si tu me laisses et peur de ce qui m'arriverais si tu ne le faisais pas. Tu as choisi. Et pour une fois, la seule fois où tu n'as pas cédé à ton égoïsme, tu as été trop fier pour l'admettre. Même là. Moi aussi je t'adore Mello, et c'est pour ça que je te hais. Quelque soit la raison, tu m'as abandonné alors que tu le savais. Comme un clebs. On a les maîtres que l'on mérite.

Ou alors, que tu es eu raison, une fois de plus. J'aurais tout plaquer pour te suivre, peu importe les conséquences. Je plaquerai tout pour te retrouver. Je m'en tape que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne m'as pas laisser le choix hier, je ne te laisserai pas le choix aujourd'hui.

Moi-même, je n'ai pas de choix à faire. Après tout, la décision fut prise à l'instant où je vis ce _Mihael Keehl_.

* * *

><p>Le titre du chapitre est un jeu de mot entre le mail qu'envoie Near et le prénom de Matt.<p> 


	2. Tenir

Hello! Je tiens d'abord à remercier les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui m'ont mis des reviews. Je n'écris pas pour en avoir mais ça me motive beaucoup! Donc voilà le premier vrai chapitre. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas donner de rythme particulier de post, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un par mois mais je ne garantis rien.

Sinon, pour répondre à un review, ce sera principalement du NearxMello (du point de vue de Matt donc sous-entendu, pas de lemon ou de grandes déclarations d'amûûûr, sorry!). Il y aura peut-être aussi du MattxMello, pas vraiment de l'amour mais pas que de l'amitié. Enfin je verrai, vu que Matt ne cache pas son grand intérêt pour la gente féminine.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>0512/2004 _

Mihael Keehl. La lettre m'est tombée des mains. Je bug sur ce nom. Il est beau, mélodieux, dur. Et sacrilège. Dans son superbe mépris des règles , Mello a enfreint la plus sacrée de toutes. Un dernier coup d'éclat rien que pour moi. Un cadeau d'adieu. Il ne les aime pas mais c'en est un. Il est parti. Pourquoi... Sans moi. POURQUOI ! Tu m'as laissé. Bordel, mais pourquoi Mello ? Parce que Near. Je ramasse le papier, il se froisse dans ma main serrée. Near est derrière tout. Derrière chaque nuit blanche, le nez sur ma Game Boy, alors qu'il noircissait des pages d'exercices. Derrière chaque punition, comme la corvée vaisselle de la semaine dernière alors que la grosse tête s'était « mystérieusement » retrouvé bloqué dans un placard. Derrière chaque heure passée à esquiver des livres volants dans une crise de nerf. A réparer son ego blessé après chaque classement. Je traverse les quelques mètres qui séparent notre... ma chambre de celle de Near. Je sais que je l'y trouverai. Il était absent cet aprèm. Et il est aussi probable qu'il soit aussi parti que de voir Boucle d'Or renoncer à son chocolat... Merde, même faire des blagues pourries sur lui me fait mal.

J'entre. Il regarde par la fenêtre, triturant l'une de ses boucles. L'a-t-il-vu franchir le portail ? On reste silencieux. Tout ça m'a l'air si irréel. Il cède le premier. Aujourd'hui, la logique c'est fait la malle avec l'autre blond. Et je n'imagine pas encore à quel point.

**- Il est parti ?**

Cette manie de poser des question dont il connaît la réponse.

- **Que s'est-il passé ?**

J'ai peur.

- **L est mort.**

Non. Je sens que Near dit la vérité et je le refuse. Enfin, L ne peut pas mourir ! C'est stupide. L est le meilleur. L est la justice. Il devait traquer Kira, le trouver, l'arrêter. Il nous avait promis. Il nous avait promis qu'il serait avec nous pour le prochain Noël. Mais c'est fini n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura plus jamais de Noël avec lui. Ni avec Mello. Plus jamais je ne m'engueulerai avec lui pour une histoire de salle de bain. Plus jamais je ne rirai à l'une de ces imitations de Roger. Plus jamais. De l'eau coule de mes yeux, retenue par mes verres.

**- Il... Il t'a désigné comme successeur. Et Mello ne l'a pas accepté.**

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Mes larmes me brûlent. Je relève mes goggles, les efface d'un coup de bras.

**- Non, il n'avait pas choisi. Roger voulait que l'on travaille ensemble...**

Il se retourne enfin. Roger est un idiot. Mello veut être le premier entièrement, totalement. Mello ne veut pas être l'égal de Near, il veut l'écraser. Nous le savons tous les deux.

**-… Mello a refusé**.

Zéro émotion. A l'entendre, ce refus concerne une partie de foot, pas la place qui doit être notre seul but. C'est normal chez lui mais à cet instant, la normalité m'énerve. L est mort, Mello est parti, elle n'a plus lieu d'être. J'ai envie de saisir Near, de le secouer. Qu'il montre enfin un peu de la douleur qui m'a envahit, m'étreint, que je ressens, que nous ressentons. Je sers les poings, le papier n'est plus qu'une boule. Near ne la quitte pas des yeux. Une joie puérile éclate dans un coin de ma tête. Il m'a laissé une lettre et pas à toi, nananananèreuh... Je me dégoûte, le monde me dégoûte. Je tourne les talons. La main sur la poignée, je lâche un **« Je sais. »** avant de m'enfuir dans no... ma chambre.

J'en veux au monde entier, aux autres qui rient dans la cour, ignorants, à Roger qui a laissé Mello s'en aller, à celui-ci qui comme toujours n'a pensé qu'à sa gueule, à Near qui n'a pour crime que celui d'exister, à L qui s'est fait avoir comme un nul, à Kira le responsable de tout ce gâchis. A moi de ne pas avoir était là.

Je déchire ses bouquins adorés, ses fringues volent à travers à la chambre. J'ai mal, tellement mal, j'ai un trou dans la poitrine, il m'empêche de respirer. Ce n'est pas juste, ils n'avaient pas à partir, il n'avait pas à m'abandonner! Alors je détruis tout et je ne me sens pas plus soulagé, la colère ou l'angoisse ? les deux ? me sert de plus en plus, j'étouffe, putain j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur...

On frappe à la porte. Qu'on me laisse tranquille... On me parle, c'est la voix de Roger. Je balance le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main, il heurte le chambranle de la porte.

**-Allez vous faire foutre ! **

Je reste haletant, face au mur. C'était un album en fait. Il gît par terre, ouvert, des photos se sont échappées. J'en ramasse une. Mello en train de râler et moi sur son dos. Je ne sais plus qui l'a faite mais elle date celle-là, au moins deux ans. Ce jour-là, la Wammy était partie en forêt. Nous faire découvrir les beautés de la nature ou une connerie de ce genre. Je n'avais pas quitté ma console des yeux et bien entendu, je m'étais pris le pied dans une racine. Résultat, je boitais un peu. Trois fois rien et pourtant Mello m'avait quasiment porté de force sur le reste du chemin. En m'engueulant toutes les deux minutes comme quoi mon écran lui gâchait la vue. Crétin...

Je chiale, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais je chiale. Je m'écroule devant les photos, mes goggles sont aussi balancées d'un geste rageur. Je pleure, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, la tête contre mes genoux, secoué par des sanglots désespérés.

La nuit est tombée lorsque je me redresse. Pleurer soulage ? Je ne sais pas, je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. Dans la pénombre, un briquet luit faiblement. Je le prends et l'actionne. Le feu jaillit. Je prend la première photo qui me tombe sous la main. Sous la flamme, elle se racornit, noircit, se consume. Je la lâche alors que la chaleur me lèche les doigts et en prend une autre. Petit à petit, nos souvenirs deviennent cendres. La lettre les rejoint en dernier.

Cela ne me fait rien. Le trou est devenu vide. Je m'allonge, ma main heurte quelque chose. Un paquet de cigarettes. Bah, pourquoi pas ?

_Ce paquet avait été acheté comme çà, pour essayer. Ils avaient trouvé la première et seule cigarette dégueulasse mais ils avaient continué, même si leur gorge criait grâce, même si la pièce tournait un peu, fierté masculine oblige. _

_Le repas fut calme ce soir. Roger annonça la nouvelle. Il y eut des cris, des chaises claquèrent contre le sol, des larmes tombèrent. Et passé le choc, le silence, même parmi les plus petits qui ne comprenait pas très bien. Les enfants pleuraient leurs morts, Quilsh Wammy qui leur avait donné un foyer, L qui leur avait donné un but, quand ils n'avaient plus rien et rien fait pour ça. Dans leurs yeux, l'incompréhension, la peur. Sur leurs lèvres, une question muette : Qu'allait-il se passer ? _

_Pendant ce temps, deux garçons jouaient. L'un d'eux construisait impassiblement une tour d'ivoire en dés, l'autre détruisait encore et encore des créatures électroniques._

_06/12/2004 _

Je franchis les portes de la chapelle. Les murmures s'interrompirent quelques secondes pour reprendre aussitôt. Bien sûr, ils savent. Involontairement, j'étais devenu un des persos d'une pièce, comment disent les français déjà ?, ah oui, mellodramatique. Je sens leurs regards tandis que je remonte l'allée. S'ils cherchent le spectacle de ma douleur, ils peuvent attendre longtemps. Mon visage ne doit rien avoir à envier à celui de Near.

Celui-ci est au premier rang. Les chaises sont vides à ses côtés. Déjà qu'avant, il n'était pas exactement le garçon le plus accessible au monde, alors maintenant qu'il est devenu notre nouveau L, il est inatteignable. Totalement au dessus de nous. Enfin, moi, vu que le blasphème, je m'en fous comme de mon premier jeu, je m'installe à côté de lui. Il continue à fixer le Christ de pierre. Les autres s'agitent derrière. Par peur de ce que je pourrai lui faire ? Après tout, c'est parce que L a choisi Near que l'éternel numéro 2, et accessoirement mon seul ami, est parti. Pour bien tenir mon rôle d'abandonné, je devrai au minimum le jeter par terre pour l'étrangler. Désolé, je vais vous décevoir. Je ne m'effondrerai pas. Ou alors, est-ce déjà le cas ? Aucune idée. J'ai l'impression que tout cela ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis plus qu'un simple spectateur de mon existence.

Quand Roger est entré dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Pendant un trop court instant, je fus amnésique. Qu'est-ce que je foutais par terre ? Pourquoi je puais la clope ? Une tornade est passé par là ? D'ailleurs, il était où Mel... Et tout revint, en un flot de douleur qui me compressa la poitrine. J'y collai le poing et inspirai un bon coup. J'entendis vaguement Roger me demandait si ça va. Je restais ainsi quelques secondes, luttant pour ne pas me faire submerger.

**-Oui, ça va. **

Bien, une voix égale, on y croirait. Presque. Je cherche mes goggles pour ne pas rester sous le regard scrutateur de Roger. Quand il ouvre la bouche, je m'attends à une engueulade pour l'état déplorable de la pièce. Mais non.

**-Si tu veux en parl...**

**-Je vous ai dit que ça allait.**

Roger n'est pas dupe et moi non plus. Je retrouve enfin mes lunettes, les remets. C'est débile, mais avec, je me sens moins vulnérable. Je fixe le dirlo. Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux.

**- Bien. Nous t'attendons donc dans la chapelle dans cinq minutes. **

**- Pourquoi, on est pas dimanche. **

**- Une messe est organisée en mémoire de Mr Wammy et de L. Tes camarades y sont déjà. **

Alors Quilsh aussi... Peu m'importe que ce soit pour mon QI, il m'a sauvé. Moi, et tant d'autres. Il ne méritait pas... Je sers les poings à m'en faire mal. J'ai un trou à l'intérieur de moi, je refuse de tomber dedans. Kira ne m'aura pas.

**-Je suis désolé. **

Je ne sais pas si il a entendu, il a déjà fermé la porte. Lui aussi a perdu un ami, et je crois qu'hier je l'ai envoyé se faire voir... Je repousse la vague culpabilité, dans le trou. Comme le reste.

Je n'ai pas à penser, je n'ai qu'à écouter le blabla du père, à répondre avec les autres. Je débite automatiquement ces litanies que je connais par cœur. Des mots qui dans ma bouche deviennent vide de sens et pourtant... Vous en avez tellement fait, Quilsh Wammy tu devais être crevé à ton âge hein? Et toi L tu peux enfin dormir en paix, tout cela ne te concerne plus. Reposez-vous s'il vous plaît, nous nous occupons du monde que vous nous laissez.

Derrière les prières de mes camarades, j'entends leurs cris. Les orphelins de la Wammy hurlent leur rage. Ils déclarent vengeance. Ils veulent Justice. Ils réclament la tête de Kira. Near, tu les entends aussi n'est-ce pas ?Tu as treize ans et c'est à toi de la leur apporter. Je te prend la main, tu la sers. Fort. Tu ne détournes toujours pas le regard.

**- Je conduirai Kira à l'échafaud. **

**- Je sais. **

L est peut-être Game Over, Mello a pour le moment quitté la partie, mais Kira n'a pas encore gagné. Le jeu n'est pas encore fini.

* * *

><p>Je trouve que ma façon d'écrire est lourde et pas toujours très clair, surtout quand elle est censée représenter les pensées d'un Matt de 14 ans, désolée!<p> 


	3. Fin et commencement

Salut! Tout d'abord, je remercie Eliane qui me sert de bêta lectrice et de spécialiste en chocolat! Puis vous pour vos reviews et vos petits messages :D Ensuite Je tiens à m'excuser pour les longs mois d'attente. Je n'avais juste pas la motivation pour continuer mes fanfics. Là ça va mieux, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible tant que j'en ai envie. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout. Les personnages de Luccelo, Spica et Alix Grey m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture! (J'ai corrigé la plupart des fautes désolée de ne pas les avoir vu avant ^^')

* * *

><p><em>1112/2004_

Bam, prend çà Pierre… C'est con, tu as perdu ton titre. Je lis le blabla final, qui raconte à quel point je suis génial et tout puis je sauvegarde. Je suis maître Pokemon. Pour la troisième fois okay, mais c'est la classe non ? Je mérite bien une clope. Mes doigts fouillent le paquet. M'en reste plus des masses, va falloir que j'en redemande à Luccelo.

_07/12/2004, début de soirée entre la fin des cours et le début du repas_

Evitant les gens, je me dirige vers le couloir des pions, forcément désert à cette heure–ci. Je commence à crocheter la première porte de fumeur trouvée quand j'entends un petit toussotement. Je me retourne, Luccelo et son fameux sourire en coin me regarde, adossé contre le mur. Toujours aussi discret celui-là. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé et c'est réciproque. Dans cinq minutes, je vais visiter le bureau de Roger.

**-Toi aussi tu veux te tirer d'ici ? Y a plus simple comme tu le sais.**

**- Je cherche des cigarettes.**

**-Depuis quand tu fumes ?**

**-Depuis quand ça te regarde ?**

**-Calme Goggle Boy. Roger serait si déçu de voir son numéro 3 sombrer dans la délinquance…**

M'fous, j'veux juste fumer. Luccelo s'est rapproché, je me retrouve coincé entre lui et le mur. 2 ans et une tête de plus, il en profite. Il a l'air de s'amuser follement.

**-… Mais t'as de la chance, je t'aime bien. Je peux même t'en avoir.**

**-J'ai rien à te donner.**

**-Même pas dix balles?**

**-Envolé.**

**-Dommage. Tu me connais, je t'en aurais bien donné mais Spica…**

Spica, le « caïd » de la Wammy House. Ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Il terrorise les nouveaux, deale joyeusement. Tout le monde est au courant ici mais les adultes n'ont aucune preuve. C'est çà le problème quand tu élèves des génies, ils se révèlent vite plus malins que vous. Raison pour laquelle on préfère régler nos affaires entre nous. 'Fin, pour la plupart. Il m'attrape le menton et me force à lever la tête. Je me vois dans ces yeux, truc blafard dont les lunettes ne suffisent pas à cacher les cernes.

-**Enfin, je m'en voudrais de contrarier une si belle gueule. Y a sûrement moyen de s'arranger.**

Je me dégage et réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à offrir ?

-**J'ai du chocolat.**

Lucce me jauge. Il sait qui a ou plutôt avait le monopole du chocolat ici, tout comme il doit se douter dans quelle poche a terminé mon argent. Je le défis du regard de me faire un commentaire. Il finit par se reculer.

**-Bien, ça ira pour cette fois. J'passerai dans une heure.**

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque j'ouvris ma porte. Je ne sais même plus quand était la dernière fois où j'ai ouvert la fenêtre et le parquet a disparu sous le bordel. Il lève un sourcil perplexe vers les mégots qui jonche mon bureau. Sans rien dire, il me tend trois paquets, je lui donne six tablettes. Il avait toujours des réserves en cas de révisions nocturnes.

Je me battais pour le badge Roche lorsqu'on frappa. Sans lever le nez de ma console, je demande si Spica veut plus. Pas de réponse. Je me lève et ouvre. Au sol, un plateau.

_11/12/2004_

Chaque soir, il y en a eu un. Normal, ça le ferait mal pour la réput' de l'endroit si Roger laissait ses orphelins mourir de faim.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais de chercher du chocolat j'en suis arrivé à tout débarrasser. Armé d'un sac poubelle, je jette tout ce qui lui appartenait. Peu à peu, la pièce se vide de son existence. C'est ce que tu voulais ? Que je t'efface, que je fasse comme si jamais blondinet chocovore n'avait croisé mon chemin ? Ça a l'air si facile… Ton odeur a déjà disparu de la chambre, ta présence n'emplit plus les couloirs. Sale con, pourquoi t'es encore là alors ? Non, on ne me laissera pas, je ne me laisserai pas t'oublier. Luccelo, pourquoi je voudrai me tirer? Que je sois enfermé dans mes jeux vidéo ou ailleurs, ça ne change rien. Ou peut-être que si?

Je me glisse dans ma veste, je fourre dans les poches le chocolat que j'ai en main. Mon reste de cigarette. Une console. Je balance le sac sur mon épaule, du moins j'essaie et puis finalement je le traîne.

Je suis dehors, mes poumons redécouvrent l'oxygène. C'est sympa en fait. Je laisse le plastique noir au milieu de la cour et j'y jette le briquet. Plutôt que de voir quelqu'un mettre ses fringues, lire ses livres, je préfère tout cramer. Je pense qu'il serait d'accord. Le feu se propage dans une odeur de plastique brûlée. Burn, baby, burn. Je m'en détourne pour franchir le portail comme un certain blond quelques jours avant.

Je suis la route. La Wammy House disparaît derrière moi, puis c'est au tour de la ville, de l'arrêt de bus.

_Mello avec sa veste et son sac remonte ces mêmes rues. Il attend le bus, sous la pluie. L'eau dégouline sur ses cheveux, ses joues. Il monte dans le bus. Il s'assoit dans le fond. Il pose sa tête contre la vitre._

Le bus part devant moi. Et après, t'es allé où ?

Il neige. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans mes poches. J'avance toujours, les voitures se font de plus en plus rares. Je trébuche, le froid m'engourdit petit à petit. Et je marche, je ne sais pas jusqu'où allait, quand m'arrêter. Je t'ai perdu pour de bon, je crois, Mello. Cette vérité me brise un peu plus à chaque pas. Me la cacher maintenait les morceaux, la dévoiler me disloque. Le trou que j'ai en moi grandit, je suis au bord. Tomberai-je, tomberai-je pas ? Je continue à avancer, je chute, je me relève, encore.

J'entends un klaxon, des phares m'éblouissent. Mécaniquement, je me décale. La voiture freine pour finir par stopper à ma hauteur. Le mec se penche, baissant la fenêtre de mon côté.

**-Tu vas où comme ça gamin ?**

Aucune idée, je ne serai même pas dire où je suis là.

**-T'es parti de chez toi ?**

**-...**

**-Allez monte, tu vas attraper la crève.**

Il ouvre la porte avant de se redresser. Je prends place pendant qu'il redémarre. Rammstein envahit la caisse. Spring probablement.

**-Tu t'appelles comment ?**

**-Matt.**

**-T'es pas très causant Matt. Et tu viens d'où ?**

**-D'Irlande.**

**-Mais encore ?**

**-De la Wammy House.**

**-L'orphelinat ? Je vois où c'est. Alors tu faisais quoi dehors gamin? C'est pas un temps pour se balader.**

**-Policier ?**

**-Ouaip, officier Alix Grey, à ton service. Mais t'inquiète pas, je te ramène chez toi.**

Tout doucement, je me réchauffe. Alix sort une cigarette et me regardant, m'en tends une : « **Ce sera notre secret** ». Je la fais durer le plus possible.

Il me parle de tout et de rien, de sa femme et de sa fille, de la maison qu'ils envisagent d'acheter. Il ne semble pas attendre de réponse. Je sors ma console et il enchaîne sur les jeux d'arcade de quand il était jeune.

La voiture s'arrête.

-**Regarde, y a un copain qui t'attend.**

Je lève les yeux de l'écran. Dans la cour, je ne vois que des débris noircis. Ils ne l'ont pas éteint? Puis je vois une tâche de couleur. Rouge, orange? Un robot. Near redresse la tête à ce moment. Il se met debout. Il n'a même pas de manteau. Les maladies, c'est sans doute pour le commun des mortels.

**-Ca va aller ?**

**-Oui. Merci pour la balade.**

Je claque la portière, je re-franchis le portail avant de le fermer. Et je m'arrête. Near s'est approché, il me prend par le manche. Il a les mains aussi bleues que ses lèvres.

-**Roger t'attend**. Il me tire, je me laisse faire.

-**Et t'es resté dehors pour me dire çà Snow White?** **Je t'aurais cru plus occupé.**

Snow White, the Phantom, Mew, … Pseudos made in Mello car Near, c'est d'un banal. Mais celui-là me semble approprié aujourd'hui.

**- L'odeur de la fumée m'empêchait de de travailler. **

Je n'ai rien à répondre à çà.

Near frappe et nous entrons. Roger écrit quelque chose. Il lève la tête à notre entrée.

**-Merci Near. Peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?**

Pour nous, il n'y aura toujours qu'un seul L. Il sort et c'est parti pour le sermon.

**-Matt, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je comprends que le départ de Mello t'aie perturbé mais il faut te ressaisir. Il n'aurait pas voulu çà.**

Il ? Mello ? L ? Watari ? Moi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent. A ton âge, tu devrais savoir qu'on n'a pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

**-Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur ton attitude. Tu ne vas plus en cours, sans Near tu te serais laissé mourir de faim…**

Que vient-il faire là-dedans ? Puis je le revois dans le froid, je revois les plateaux. Les couverts étaient toujours parfaitement parallèles à l'assiette. Je suis un imbécile.

**-… Et quand enfin tu sors de ta chambre, c'est pour allumer un feu dans la cour avant de te sauver tel un vaurien. Si tu continues ainsi, nous ne pourrons pas te garder ici. Est-ce clair ?**

Bien sûr. La Justice n'a pas de sentiment, L n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Suis ces conseils et tu obtiens Near. Ne les suis pas, et tu vires comme Mello. Quillsh était un idéaliste de la justice, qui voulait un orphelinat où nous aurions tous nos chances. Roger en est un fanatique qui veut diriger une fabrique de robots où nous avons le droit à une.

**-Tu m'écoutes Matt ? Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?**

**-Comme de l'eau de roche. Ce sera tout ?**

**-Oui, tu peux sortir.**

Au lieu de rejoindre ma chambre, je vais dans celle de Near. Il construit une forteresse de dés. Je m'accroupis et je lui en passe un qu'il place en haut d'une tour.

**-Merci de les avoir empêchés de l'éteindre. Pour les repas aussi.**

Je sors le chocolat de ma poche. Je le déballe pour le casser en deux. Je lui en passe la moitié.

**-Tu n'as pas mangé du coup ? Prend, il m'en a laissé plein.**

Le silence est seulement dérangé par les craquements des carrés cédant sous nos dents. La forteresse monte. C'est bizarre d'être avec lui, sans être dérangé par une furie blonde.

**-Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?**

Je sors une cigarette et pensivement, je regarde la fumée. Near me la prend et l'écrase contre le parquet. Message reçu. Je la remets dans ma poche.

**- Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'exister.** D'être ce que tu es, non seulement un glaçon mais aussi le meilleur. **Je crois qu'ils sont déjà assez nombreux comme çà.**

Ils avaient beau lui faire la fête à chaque résultat, seul un idiot n'aurait pas remarqué la jalousie dans leur regard. Et les idiots ne sont pas la marque de fabrique de la maison. Au moins, Mello était honnête avec lui. Near n'eut aucune réaction à ma phrase qui était en fait plutôt blessante. Est-ce que ça le touchait ? Je le connaissais depuis des années. Mais devant lui, j'étais comme un gamin au, tableau, n'ayant pas appris sa leçon. Alors qu'il avait eu toute la soirée pour le faire. A cet instant, je comprends un peu mieux Mel'. Il voulait résoudre l'énigme Near.

**-C'est lui qui a voulu partir.**

Ce qui ne répondait pas à la question. Rationnellement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Rationnellement.

**-Et il ne veut pas être retrouvé Matt.**

**-Je refuse de l'abandonner.**

**-Il ne veut pas être retrouvé, surtout par toi. Sinon il t'aurait dit où il allait, si lui-même le savait. J'en doute.**

**-Je ne peux pas le laisser...**

**-Il ne veut pas être retrouvé alors tu ne le retrouveras. Ce n'est pas un abandon.**

**-Tais-toi !**

D'un geste, j'envoie balader sa construction. Les dés rebondissent, sur le sol, sur lui. Patiemment, il les ramasse.

Je le sais sinon pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti plus tôt ? Mello n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne. C'est un fait, je dois l'admettre. Ma main broie l'emballage. Continuer ma vie, une vie a-Mello. Near remonte sa tour. C'est dans mes cordes non, après tout les adieux ça me connaît.

Les désirs de Matt on s'en tape, c'est con pour lui hein ? Pas le choix, il ne me l'a même pas laissé. Pourquoi ? Il voulait la gloire pour lui tout seul ? Ou alors, je ne suis qu'un gentil boulet pour lui, car seuls ceux lui tenant tête dans ce putain de classement sont dignes de son putain d'ego ? Je lui en veux pour çà, putain, ce que je lui en veux. De m'avoir laisser sans réponses. De m'avoir abandonné. Car oui, il ne reviendra pas. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner mais lui l'a fait. Je dois dire adieu à Mello.

Near a déjà reconstruit les bases. Je jette le papier dans la poubelle, panier, et je pose un dé. De nouveau le silence mais pas un silence assourdissant. A quoi penses-tu ? A Kira, à L, à Mello aussi ? Est-ce qu'il te manque ? Il était le seul que tu pouvais considérer comme rival et les jeux ne sont amusants que si les adversaires sont à notre hauteur. Il prenait un malin plaisir à te pourrir la vie mais tu ne le détestes pas n'est-ce pas ? Comme lui tu sais... ?

Il me prit de court.

**-Que vas-tu faire ? … Tu devrais rester.**

Pas comme si j'avais une masse d'endroits où aller. La mise en garde de Roger me revint en tête. Mais je comprends ce que Tout Blanc veut me dire, je crois. Je me lève.

**-Et toi, tu me dois une cigarette.**

Je le laisse là, parmi ses jouets. Je rejoins ma chambre et je prend le premier livre de cours qui me tombe sous la main.

_13/09/2004_

Je traverse la salle, un bâillement étouffé derrière ma main. Les autres me regardent, le prof suspend un instant sa distribution de copies avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Near est quelque part derrière moi. J'aurais pensé qu'il était dispensé de ce genre de conneries.

Je reçois mon poly. Bien, on est donc en exam' de maths.

Je me paye le luxe d'une clope en me réveillant. L'anglais est commencé depuis quinze minutes.

Je pose mon crayon et je sors, indifférents aux voix sur mon passages. Ca parle question B, Mello, repas, examen, Matt, notes. Near a fini il ya une demi-heure, je vais le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Surprise, il est sur un ordinateur. Entouré de dominos, ça c'est déjà plus normal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer avec un truc plus perfectionné qu'un robot à piles . En digne numéro 3, j'en déduis donc qu'il bosse là. J'enjambe les morceaux de plastiques pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Gagné, un graphique sur les victimes de Kira, mes éducateurs peuvent être fiers de moi. Par contre, il a pas l'air super à l'aise la tête de classe.

**-Depuis quand t'as un ordi ?**

Un pas mal en plus, il lésine jamais sur les moyens faut reconnaître çà à Wata... Je me demande qui l'a remplacé lui.

**-Depuis que j'ai changé d'initiale.**

**-C'est celui de L ?**

Ça serait limite une relique alors.

**-Non, nous n'avons pas pu récupérer ses affaires.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es censé ne plus exister. Sinon, ça, serait plus simple si tu faisais comme ceci...**

Je pianote sur le clavier, suffisamment lentement pour qu'il puisse me suivre, une fois suffira. Ensuite il reprend là où il en était tandis que je sors mes notes pour les matières de demain, levant le nez de temps en temps pour lui montrer d'autres manip's.

Deux heures plus tard, la cloche sonne, vingt heure, l'heure de la bouffe. Il se lève et voyant que je ne suis pas décidé à le suivre, me tire par la manche. Nous descendons donc, arrivant juste à temps pour la bénédiction du repas.

Nous mangeons en silence. Avec Mello aussi, les repas étaient calmes, c'étaient bien les seuls d'ailleurs. C'est la première fois que je mange ici sans lui pour m'engueuler afin que je lâche cette putain de Game Boy. Aujourd'hui , il y aurait dû avoir des bougies et du gâteau au chocolat en dessert. Et une tablette de chocolat Valrhona aux fruits rouges. On l'a mangé hier.

Laissant ma pomme et Near, je quitte la cantine pour aller m'installer sur les marches du perron. Je sors ma troisième clope de la journée, à ce rythme-là je devrais tenir jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats. Je l'allume et je regarde la fumée se perdre dans un monde blanc.

Je vais aider. A combattre Kira. Il n'est pas la Justice, pas plus que ne l'était L. Sauf que la sienne était humaine, pas le fruit pourri d'un esprit malade. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour t'aider Mello, mais çà, ça devrait être à ma portée. Même si je dois aider ton meilleur ennemi. Et un jour, peut-être qu'on se recroisera, quand on aura donné raison à Nietzsche ou dans la rubrique nécrologique.

Des bruits de pas me tirent de ma contemplation, la clope dans ma main n'est plus qu'un mégot, je le jette.

**- Tu as oublié ceci. **

Je prends la pomme qu'il me tend avant de le suivre en la croquant. Elle a un goût de sucre et de cendre, comme le chocolat qu'on a partagé après notre première cigarette.

Joyeux Anniversaire Mello.


End file.
